


辣辣和舒舒

by lea_dao



Category: gb - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_dao/pseuds/lea_dao





	辣辣和舒舒

温柔的人往往也是最磨人的人。

 

所以对于辣辣来说，来自温柔的人的惩罚也是最令他恐惧的。

 

那天惩罚绵长悠远，床头放着咿咿呀呀的戏文，秦香莲控诉着陈世美无情义薄，他的alpha随着拖得长长的婉转唱腔细细的磨，慢吞吞的动，呛呛呛的转场又让舒舒疯狂的摆动腰肢，定场的锸一敲，身上的人立马顶上生殖腔的入口，还没等辣辣呻吟，又一下定住。

 

辣辣现在满脸潮红，肠壁早就被磨软，跟着被磨软的是腰肢，是大腿，甚至连挂在舒舒脖子上的手，也掉在床上，随着弱女子香莲抹着眼泪，虚虚地攥住床单。

 

辣辣心里绝望，隐隐地他知道这时候又是一段长长的旦角唱段，自己的腔口又要等来甜蜜的折磨。

 

果然，香莲苦音细细在房间中转开，舒舒的阴茎也细细在生殖腔口转开，一圈又一圈，十分钟，腔口被生生磨开。腔口本就敏感非常，辣辣再也忍受不了，染上情欲的哭声和求饶也在舒舒耳边细细转开。

 

“不要。。再磨了，真的。。好酸。。好难受，呜”

 

舒舒笑着蹭蹭辣辣汗湿的额头，又亲了亲辣辣的嘴唇，在辣辣的耳边舔过，满意的感受到身下的一阵战栗。

 

“不行呢，我这次感觉到了哦，宝贝喜欢我这样呢，你看，里面湿湿地夹我了。放心，我不会再自私了，夹得再紧也要让宝贝爽过了才射。”

 

“我错了，舒舒，用力点，饶了。。嗯，我吧。。”

 

“别瞎说，宝贝怎么会犯错呢，都是我的错哦。”

 

舒舒说着果然用了力，将阴茎用力挤得更深，但在腔壁上打转的速度一点没加。辣辣痛苦闭眼，反射性的夹紧内腔，进的太深了，肉棒搅啊搅，仿佛把五脏六腑都搅错了位，把神智也搅得一团糟。

 

可怜的小omega绝望了，腰被舒舒掐着，自己动不了。他只能收缩小腹，一吸一吸的用生殖腔吮着肉棒，以期缓解一下自己的堆积成山却无处释放的情欲。

 

舒舒深吸着气，阴茎被吸得爽的不得了，一阵一阵地软肉层层吸附上来，生殖腔本就狭小，辣辣再夹，她几乎忍不住横冲直撞。但她没有被这个小荡货诱惑到，感谢她十几年来的自律，这场拉锯战，赢家终究是她。

 

戏文终于来到了高潮，花脸和女旦激情对骂。

 

舒舒想着差不多是惩罚到位了，身下人已经被干的浑身开始挣扎着乱扭，被情欲折磨得满脸泪水，嘴里毫无章法地说着“用力点插，求求你了。。腔口好酸，磨麻了，不要了。。干我求你了。。”

 

她双手掰过辣辣侧抵在枕头上的头，直视着辣辣的眼睛说:“还作不作?”

 

辣辣仿佛看到了黎明的曙光，疯狂晃着脑袋，“不作了，不作了，我保证!”

 

“哼。”

 

舒舒轻哼一声，抓住辣辣的腰，一下提起来，插到底，接着掰开辣辣的一条腿，轻轻松松将还连着他那根的辣辣翻了个面。

 

被粗大的阴茎狠狠摩擦的快感和恐惧让辣辣不知是惊惧还是舒爽的大叫了一声“啊!”。

 

接着身后传来一声:“趴稳了。”

 

辣辣本身就被磨得软绵绵的没什么力气，哪里跪的住，除了腰被舒舒拎起，上半身都摊在床上，腰身软的不行，又因为情潮尽力将屁股往高处凑，身上没力气不代表小穴没有，随着舒舒动作的加大，终于能得到满足的小穴跟着就咬了上去，好像生怕舒舒拔出去一般。

 

不是一般的淫荡。

 

舒舒咬牙骂了一声:“作不死你。”接着开始疯狂的耸动腰身，狂风暴雨冲散了辣辣的语言，让他只能跟着女旦咿咿呀呀，口水流了一枕头，白眼都要翻起来。

 

舒舒见状，又是硬上一圈，一手抽上辣辣的屁股，“小作精，省点嗓子叫，成结还早呢。”


End file.
